The increased popularity of video recording devices and video-on-demand has motivated television programming providers to expand the capabilities and functionality of recording devices while increasing video-on-demand offerings. One of the attractions of video recording devices and video-on-demand is the ability for a subscriber to move past commercials, thereby viewing desired content in one continuous segment, rather than in a series of segments separated by advertisements. However, video recording devices are often configured to record a specific time frame. Accordingly, if a program runs long, the device might not record the entire program. Alternatively, if a program is shorter than the allotted time frame, the device may waste recording space with other programming.
Video-on-demand provides programming that is generally commercial free. However, video-on-demand typically requires a service provider to purchase a program without commercials or to create a commercial free version of the program by segmenting a video feed. With the vast number of considerations in segmenting video streams, such a process is often performed using manual judgment and determinations. For example, a service provider employee may view a video stream and manually identify commercial start times and end times within a video stream. Additionally or alternatively, the service provider employee may identify the beginning and end of different programs.